A Normal Diary
by Tsuki Fa
Summary: As Usagi grows into her teenage years she gets a diary. Through the course of her life she falls in love with someone who will not be accepted by her mother. She explores the values of love and freedom and the truth and evil in life. Chapter 7 up!
1. Entry 1

Hey everyone! I have a bunch of the entries written so you wont have to wait that long for the next one and if the date is wrong sorry about it but it's what I am going to use.  
  
June 30th, 36 A.D  
  
In my room  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I just got you for my birthday! I am 13 now. You are blue and have a silver crystal shape pushed into the middle. I love you! I am on my balcony. Downs below are flowers of all kinds and its dark outside. Up above is the Earth. It is so beautiful! I long to visit it someday. I will have to say that I have no real friends except for Hotaru. Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei are really nice but they don't care for me the way I long for them to love me! (not that way!!!!!!) They think of me as a princess, something to protect and scold. Nothing more nothing less. But Amara, Michelle and Trista think of me as glass, especially Amara. She doesn't like it when I am out of her vision! She is always watching me! Even when I go to sleep. I grew up with it so it doesn't bother me. Amara keeps me away from harm and I am grateful for that but she watches me too much! I wish she would leave me alone sometimes! Oh and I have to warn you I probably wont write in my diary much. A princess of the universe has other things to attend to you know! I will tell you about myself next time.  
  
Love always,  
  
Serenity Moon, Royal highness to the Moon and Sun throne, Princess of all universes, Heir to the throne. (I won't sign it like that anymore. I want you to think me of as a normal person!)  
  
Please review but PLEASE no flames. I will be updating as soon as I get three reviews and the same goes for the rest of the chapters. 


	2. Entry 2: Someone I dont love

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I don't know who she should be with so you guys can vote so I have an idea on who to put her with. I am sorry the entry is so short.  
  
July 2nd, 36 A.D  
  
On my balcony  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
See I told you I have things to do! I am always having to be at a ball or somewhere else. I have to be married off when I turn 16. I am glad that is far away. The man that I have to marry is Prince Endynimion. I don't really love him but Mother says I am just scared and that I do really love him. I don't want to say anything about my mom but.. This is a diary so I want to be totally honest. Well when my mom wants something or when she sets her mind on something. She does it or gets it. No matter what the cost. Oh yes and the reason I don't like Endynimion is because I love him like a brother! Plus he is seventeen! He is too old in my opinion but mother said I must marry him so that there will be peace between the Earth and the moon. So I guess if it will benefit all of the people of the Moon and Earth and that I will get to live there if I choose to it is not a bad thing. But shouldn't I marry for love? Oh well I am just a little goddess and not that smart or beautiful at all.  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi  
  
Moo Cow: Girl you're nuts! Thanks for reviewing anyway! Plus you were the first person to review for the fic! Thanks soooooo much!  
  
Sellona: Well yes I guess you guys get to vote oh and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Anime4ever: *blushes* thanks! It isn't that good is it?  
  
Fireangel: You will have to read and review and vote to find out! 


	3. Entry 3: Behind the mask

Hey minna chan! I wanted to say you guys have been real inspiration to me and with all the reviews I am getting! Oh and did you guys know that this is the first time EVER that I have updated every day for the past 3 days? I like doing it plus I am on summer vacation so I want to make a lot more fics and get done with captured. Captured it half over but I need to make the chapters longer and put more information in it so it will get done soon. Please check out all of my other fics to. I love you guys! (Not that way!!!..)  
  
June 5th 36 A.D  
In my bed lying down  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got back from the best ball I have ever been to! It had pretty pink decorations and sparkles! It also had those little strips of colored paper! They had my favorite cake and it was outside on the patio. So I got to dance beneath a blanket of silver stars and the Earth! It was so wonderful! Plus I met someone. I don't know his name or anything but he danced with me. He would not tell me what his name was. All he said was, "My name is not important." (A.N all of the gundam pilots say that except Quatre so. it might not be who you think it is!) I don't know what he looks like because it was a masked ball. I went as a angel. I just made my wings appear and I was almost the best dressed. I thought that Hotaru was better dressed. She was an angel of death. I met her brother, Prince Shinimagami (A.N. DUO!) he is really funny and quite charming. I didn't have to dance with Darien because he was not there. I don't know why though. It makes me nervous when he should be somewhere and he is not there. I don't care for him that way but he is like a brother to me and I would be very very troubled if something happened. My mother is very sympathetic with me even if she does not act it. I know because I saw that she was looking at me with such tears in her eyes I almost cried to. Well about the mystery man. All I know is that I hope I meet him! See when I was announced and then walked in (or out) many people asked to dance with me. I danced with three men and then I spotted him. He was in a tuxedo and had a dark blue mask on. It had light black jewels embroidered on it. He was leaning against a pillar. I know it is strange but I thought he might be staring at me! He was all alone though. He looked so lonely so I went over to him. I stuck out my hand and was about to say who I was but he said that he knew who I was so I asked him if he would dance with me. He told me the most peculiar thing, "Out of all of these handsome men and you want to dance with me?" He looked surprised even though I could not see his face. I could see his eyes though and someone's eyes are a window to their soul. Well I will tell you about it later it is late and I am extremely tired.  
  
Love,  
  
*~*~Usagi-chan*~*~  
  
Moo cow- thanks for reviewing and so long to! Dude you rock! Oh and you so are nuts! Lol even though I am to.  
  
Anime4ever: Hey thanks for reviewing and thinking that it is good so far! I didn't think it was that good.  
  
The Desert Fox: Hey! Thank you for giving me idea's and giving me advice about how I could fix it (the thing about her mother having sympathy) I really appreciate that instead of flaming me you put it into nice words! *Glomps desert fox*  
  
Dragon- wing: Thanks for reviewing! Is this long enough? If it is to short I will try and make it longer. See in MY diary (which you will not be reading) I write at least four pages a day. Well thanks for the advice!  
  
Thanks again minna-chan! I will update as soon as you guys review 3 more times. 


	4. Entry 4: I just dont get some things

June 10th 36 A.D  
  
Out on the balcony  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well I danced with mystery man for the whole night! We didn't talk that much but I really like him. At the end of the dance he was about to leave and I asked him, "When do you think we could see each other again?"  
  
He looked at me surprised but didn't say anything then, " When it is time." he bowed to me and then walked off.  
  
Nothing after that has been more exciting! I fancy him and I have been trying to find out where and who he is. No such luck though. I asked my mother about it, "Mother did you see a man in a dark blue mask with black crystals?" "No dear." My mother said a little distracted. So then I ask the guards and they said that they don't remember if they saw him or not.  
  
I fear I shall never see him again! I wonder if he will be at the ball tonight. I hope! That's the only thing I can do is to hope. Mother says that I am becoming a beautiful young lady. When I go past the town's people and I see their children I wish I was a normal Lunarian!  
  
It isn't fair that I have only been out of the castles walls three times and that I am surrounded by guards every minute of the day! I even have to have someone taste my food. I must act like a lady in front of everyone but all I want to do is think of Mystery man and have fun! When I try and tell someone like the Sailors they interrupt me and say, "You are a very important person. Please do not wish you were someone else."  
  
I don't get why they say that. One moment please my Mother is calling me.  
  
Love,  
  
Usa *~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok everyone I am soooooo sorry this took so long and a special sorry to the desert fox for glomping him. My computer broke down and it has just been fixed. I know this is a very short chapter but the next one should be up in a few days and should be longer.  
  
Alizabeth: Aww! Thank you! I will try and continue as fast as I can from now on!  
  
Lorynn a.k.a QueenMonoke: Thanks *blushes* I try! Really I do.  
  
Black Hawk Down: Thanks!  
  
the Desert Fox : Sorry!!!!!!!! I did it cause I was overwhelmed with happiness and the fact that I should be in an asylum.......... So sorry again and PLEASE continue to read and review!  
  
Fireangel: yes I know Heero is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo totally hot! And to everyone else.. THANK YOU!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: A talk with a friend

Hello minna-chan. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in…a couple years. I had to take a break! I think my writing has matured and I hope it helps the story become better as well.

June 15th, 36 A.D

Dear Diary, 

I have been very busy. Prince Endynimion has been visiting with me so I have not had a chance to get away. Prince Shinigami and I had a late night talk. We talked of many things, things I would have never thought of. We talked of me getting married and how I would like not to marry Prince Endynimion. Shinigami said that if I did not want to marry him then, I should not. When I brought up the reason we would be marring he said that if there was an ounce of love in him for me that he would just agree with a peace treaty between the Earth and the Moon as soon as Endynimion got the rights of his throne. I agree with Shinigami but…my Mother wants me to marry him and I will not argue with her better judgment. I cannot possibly see how we can have children though. How am I supposed to express love with him if there is not that kind of love between us? It frightens me when I think of that. I am saying that if we cannot have children then we will not have heirs! You know in my family the women rule. I do not think that I should be worrying about this right now. Therefore, I will talk of less pressing things. I am admiring the garden a lot more since we have a new gardener. I have not met this new one but if he is as remarkable as his flowers that he grows, I think that we will be best friends. I am very tired and think I will go and sleep in the patch of pink flowers outside the kitchen windows. It is always very nice there.

Love,

Usagi


	6. The three days of boredom

Hello again minna-chan! Thank you for the wonderful constructive criticism. There is one rule about me writing something longer though, I cannot. I just cannot. Actually I will try but I am horrible at updating so I will have a goal. I will update once every week OK? I need help with the plot also…I started this for fun and I did not know what I was making it for. I am sorry that I am such an unorganized author! Sniff sniff OK enough chattering. So, just give me ideas of what should happen next.

July 3rd, 36 A.D

Dear Diary,

There have been several masked balls and I have not seen one glimpse of my mystery man. I really miss him. I think that maybe he is doing this on purpose. To leave me in suspense like this is not daring, only torture. I have not been doing anything very purposeful lately. I feel like a failure at times. I sit here on my throne and pretend to do things. So, that is my rant about not doing things. I think I could accomplish a lot if I set my mind to it. Also, I think it would be good to reflect on what I have done this month. It is only three days but I seem to have time to waste. AH! The brilliance of peace for a moment, to soak up the Sun's rays and smell the beautiful lilacs in the air. Well on to what I have been up to. On the first, I had to go to meet Prince Endynimion and we talked about marriage, as is proper to talk about with your fiancé.

I also made a crown of little, pink flowers and put yellow and green ribbon on the back of it and let a girl I know have it. Her name is You (yo UU)(Technically a man's name but it is pretty and I like it). She is still young and likes to frolic in the long grass of the shady meadows that we have around here. I had to make several other ones after that for You's friends. There was also a meeting about the water on Neptune, which gave me time to talk to Princess Mickuru and Princess AMARA. I love them both to death. They are so fascinating and always talk in a way that reminds me of water running smoothly over dank rocks on a shallow bank. That was an elaborate explanation but, there are no shorter words to describe them and the way the talk. I love their company and I wish that I could talk with them more often.

The next day there was several meetings about an outbreak of theft on Jupiter and a young woman wanted to put someone to death for raping her. I highly doubt she was raped. The people of Venus are very friendly people, she probably just got mad about coming with child from him, and he might not have had time to pay her any head. She does look scared though, so maybe I am mistaken. Those darn Jupitorians are very stubborn and no one will convict them of being thieves because they might try and get in a fight with the other people. This also got me a break with LITA and MINA. I see them every day though, but I thought it was nice to talk to them after the whole day was spent on arguing over vandalism and rape.

This brings me to today. Today I have been in the kitchen all day with my instructor. I do have lessons everyday you know. I am such a horrible cook! The instructor says it is fine but it is not so elegant as all of my guardians can make. I also had a lesson on gardening and of course, I am good at that! I love plants. I think I would die along with the flower if I were to kill one. Alas! My time has run out quickly. I have to run to make it to my etiquette class and I shall write soon.

As always,

Usagi

So yeah, that was my attempt at a long chapter. I think it went rather well don't you? Well, obviously you're going to review and tell me and while your at it you should help me with story plot. I started this fic for fun and I don't know what this is going to lead to. I think maybe I might go into story mood and then only do a diary entry every other ones. I do not know though.


	7. The Gardener

Ok! Sorry minna-san for it being like 5 months since last updating...But Im updating now so don't complain! haha. Oh and I am now officially looking for a beta reader! I need help with grammer and spelling.

* * *

June 17th, 36 A.D

Dear Diary,

I went to see the gardener. He is an amazing person! I shall describe him for you. He is very tall. So tall in fact, that I have to look very far up to talk to him. He has light honey hair and it is twisted so that it covers one of his eye. The best part about him though is his eyes. They are a startling green! He says to call him Trowa. I think that is a good name for him. I don't know...It just fits! Another thing about him is...Well, he reminds me of Mystery man! He has the same eyes and the same tallness. It is almost firghtening! Anyways, I went to talk to him about flowers and he was very nice and shy. He didn't look at me directly a lot. So, I think he is really timid but I like to talk to him. He takes care of the plants so tenderly. It makes me happy that he seems to love flowers as much as I do. Now, enough of the gardener talk! I had an argument with Endynimion. I repeated what Prince Shiniganami told me and said, "If you had any ounce of love for me in you, you would just make an alliance with Earth and the Moon as soon as you were given your crown!" and he said, "I do love you and I just can't do that! Everyone is expecting us to marry. My father wants me to and your mother wants you to as well. Why argue with the elders?" I looked at him sternly and walked away. I was really mad about what he said. The truth is though, he's right.

Love,

Usagi

* * *

AYA! theres my update. I WILL update soon! I PROMISE! If not...leave threats... 


End file.
